


Addiction

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bad Sex, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Tarn’s transforming addiction extends to the berth. Vos is not amused.





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on September 16, 2013 as “Drabble #56 - Tarn/Vos.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on October 23, 2019. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

The faceless understood.

That it was touch that mattered. That there were more sensors in the body over every inch of plating than the lips and face. Than ports or wires. Every inch was tangible, touchable, and sensible. Those who had facial plating in place of noses and mouths, they experienced the pleasure of touch in a way those focused on the mouth would never know.

Vos knew these things well. In addition to the extra senses of touch, he was well versed in the art of voice and listening. The sweet whispers of the old vernacular, or even the modern tongue when used with the right locution. They sent shivers down his spine, and lit his spark to burning. The accompanying sweet whispers across the wired bond that connected the two mechs together in such a physical way was sensation tangible.

Or at least Vos imagined it would be.

He couldn’t tell you.

Tarn had a transforming addiction. Even in the berth.

Connecting wires together was a recipe for excruciating agony and pain of wires tangled into gears as their leader swapped back and forth between robot mode and his tank form as rapidly as he was able.

Vos would know. They’d tried it exactly once.

Pharma heard the screech that was extracted from Vos’ vocalizer all the way down in the bowels of the Autobot Base Delphi. Pharma had flown over to untangle Vos and Tarn without needing a ping.

Tarn’s wires had automatically detracted, having long learned how to time transformations. Vos wasn’t so lucky. It’d taken Pharma a full three hours to replace Vos’ wires and components. His original set had been a lost cause, stripped and torn in Tarn’s joints. Post the operation, it was another full hour before Vos’ spark trusted the new metal enough to flow along it and get rid of the empty feeling of despair and dead wires hanging from his spark casing.

It had been embarrassing.

Vos decided at that point Tarn was fully capable of overloading all on his own from whatever kick he got from the transformation.

So Tarn should really stop asking. No matter what he said in that sweet, honey whisper, Vos remained unmoved.

He rather liked his interfacing equipment in one piece.


End file.
